runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Vitale
"Louis Vitale" is played by Dm885_Newt. He is characterized by his doll-like structure, his psychotic mindset, and his knack for human experimentation. Currently, he owns an underground laboratory in Varrock. Here, he works on humans - brutally torturing and surgically altering them to break away their minds and turn them into special "pets". He takes great pride in their creations, and is known for trying to lure people into his lair through friendly measures. Before losing his mind as a result of a breakdown, he was a normal human being, however, his psychopathy was still very much alive. Background & Character Louis Vitale was born on December 12, 1977 with psychopathy and schizophrenia. Throughout his childhood, he found it extremely hard to make friends, and was constantly causing trouble. On various occasions, he would beat up his playmates. Once, he was caught forcing sand into a child's mouth at a playground. Time and time again, he was beaten, grounded and sentenced to time-out. His parents were rather traditional, and didn't really believe in "mental disorders." They blamed it on pure brattiness and misbehavior. This type of thinking shunned all forms of niceness and love towards Louis. At one point, they left him at an orphanage because they couldn't contain his outbursts anymore. While at the orphanage, Louis underwent counciling and was prescribed various medications to stabilize his mental condition. He was discovered to be a schizophrenic by one of the orphanage's maintenance staff, who caught him talking to majestic butterflies in his bunk. They would order him to hit himself and shove foreign objects into the bodies of fellow students. Thanks to the medication and behavioral management, Louis was able to interact with people his age. By the age of eleven, he was adopted by a man named Charles Darwin. Unfortunately, Charles has, on more than one occasion, done obscene things to children. His crimes, however, have never been caught. Louis fell under the same predicament as Charles's other victims. Day after day, he was beaten and raped. Each night, he was locked into dark closets. The only meals he would receive would consist of rice and apples. If it weren't for his violent screams, he would've ended up dead. One day, a neighbor caught site of the heavy beatings, prompting him to dial the police. Within hours, Charles was arrested, and Louis was shipped off to a hospital. The child was in no good condition. Louis had completely lost his mind, and suffered from extreme post-traumatic stress disorder and anxiety. While his injuries were being treated, psychologists were working with him to "rebuild" his mind back into stability. Despite all their efforts, Louis still felt a great emptiness within his soul. By the age of thirteen, he had ran away from the hospital. Nearly eight hours later, he was found in front of a grocery store's parking lot without any clothing on. It took Louis five years before he could be released from the hospital. At the age of eighteen, he was taken under the apprenticeship of a wizard who had been working at the hospital at the time. This wizard was a trained surgeon and knew a lot about string-based magic and shapeshifting. She had noticed Louis's great potential and thirst for knowledge. In turn, she had invited him to stay with her at Gielenor's School of Magic (located at the wizard's tower) to undergo an apprenticeship program. Here, he learned about string-type magic, which allowed him to generate "strings" from any part of his body. A simple ability, it took him only two years to master it. From there, he was taught about human psychology and anatomy. Graduating from this school by the age of twenty-three, he came out a certified surgeon and wizard. That was when he came across a hidden scroll within his master's desk. This scroll contained a magical seal within it. It had the ability to convert its wielder into a magically fortified doll of metal-porcelain alloy and wood. It would also grant the latter immunity to to pain, fire, a large arsenal of installed mechanical weaponry and the ability to dismantle and individually manipulate one's own body parts separately. Little did he know that his very own master was planning on using the scroll on himself to kill the grandmaster of the school and take up his position. With that being said, Louis had taken the scroll and suddenly disappeared from existence. His master had seen that his scroll was stolen after the sudden occurrence, prompting him to start a full-scale search for Louis. Her efforts had failed. Meanwhile, Louis, who had already converted himself into a doll, resided in Varrock. The mechanical enhancements of his new doll physiology allowed him to propel himself through the air and travel from city to city within minutes. It was a great power indeed, however, the scroll required him to trade something valuable to him for the ability, and to him, this special something was his sanity. Here, he had caught sight of a gang member walking into an underground facility. Without any thought, he broke into the place and utterly destroyed its members. Currently, he is holding some hostage - all which had been surgically altered into special "pets." These creatures have been tortured so much as humans, to the point that their minds had broken down - leaving them opted to programming. Louis would program them to utter only one word - each being words that made him aroused. They were also programmed to be like robots; his pets had to follow each and every one of his commands. Louis is now thirty-seven years old, and has converted the gang's hideout into his very own laboratory. Abilities Doll Physiology Louis's new clay-steel body, which has been reinforced by magic, is now immune to pain, aging, is resistant to fires between 1,500-2,500 degrees fahrenheit, electricity, and when broken, can magically reconstruct itself up to five timesWeakness #1; Can only reconstruct five times.. It also has a slight healing factor, to shake off any excess burns. Depending on the severity of the burn, it can take days, or even weeks, to fully recuperate. After his body has been fully destroyed, it cannot reconstruct itself, and its inhabiting soul will permanently flee from the body. Aside from this, the puppet-body spell requires of the wielder a living body part or organ, for flesh is what contains life. In this case, Louis's life force lays within his stomach. If one were to damage his stomach, the puppet-body spell would wear off, and his body would become completely lifelessWeakness #2; Stomach is a vital spot.. Aside from this, Louis's doll physiology gives him a unique array of abilities. Amongst these is above average human strength. 1553542-naruto_1568844.jpg|'Doll Threads': Louis can emit special threads from any part of his body. These threads have great gripping strength, and are useful in surgery. Considering their elastic structure, they can be used as effective lashes and binding ropes. Louis can also disconnect body parts (as shown in the video) and maneuver them from mid to long distances. In other words, he can launch his fists and his kicks. Unknown.jpeg|'Beatrice & Olga': Louis has two chests within his mouth, each which have a puppet-like and grotesque appearance. Both of these mouths contain separate battle mechanisms. Olga, who is located on his left-most breast, contains a sonic-boom canon. This canon can unleash supersonic sound waves - whose intensity/volume can be controlled - and Olga can unleash extreme blasts of compressed air. A whole on the back of Louis's head acts as a vacuum for Olga's ability, for it sucks in air at high rates and sends it right for Olga's compressors. Both breasts can unleash their attacks in unison, which can devastate even the largest buildings. Extreme_Decapitating_Air_Waves.jpg|'Hypersonic Shockwave': As stated earlier, Louis, through his Beatrice and Olga puppets, can unleash a shockwave of compressed air and booming sound waves. This is by far one of Louis's most destructive abilities, however, it can only be used twice a day because it overworks his internal mechanisms. Screen Shot 2015-01-20 at 3.08.18 PM.png|'Limb Bullet Canons': Louis's hands can morph into military-grade machine guns, which can effortlessly fire streams of .50 caliber bullets. As great as the ability may seem, there is a limit as to how many bullets can be fired. Louis's "lungs" contain thousands of bullets, and should he run out, he can easily restock. Screen Shot 2015-01-20 at 3.05.50 PM.png|'Mini Missile Shots:' Louis's arms contain up to two-hundred-fifty mini-missles, each which are about the size of a highlighter. Each missile has the explosive power of a hand grenade, and can be shot from his wrists, palms, or all throughout his arms. Machine_gun_mouth_by_SD_Designs.jpg|'Great Central Canon:' Louis can morph his mouth area into a super-tech canon that can fire his "greater missles". Louis can also shoot streams of bullets from this canon and explosive canon balls. Louis carries up to ten explosive canon balls - each which are about the size of a racket ball. Screen Shot 2015-01-20 at 3.56.01 PM.png|'Greater Missle:' Louis stock up only three of these missiles, each which are dormant within his stomach. These special missiles can follow in the path of their set target for up to fifteen seconds, and their resulting explosions can easily destroy parking garages. Mass_Effect_2__Laser_Eye_Beams_by_DokterDume.jpg|'Eye Laser Shots:' Louis can convert his pupils into technological pipes that can harness his body's magical energy and convert it into lasers that can cut through steel like butter at maximum power. Otherwise, they can easily break through boulders and walls. Puppet_Technique_Prosthetic_Arm_Needles_2.PNG|'Elbow & Neck Darts': Louis can unleash a stream of darts from his elbows (after "opening" them) and from the bottom of his neck (must too be opened.) X-Majin_Tantei_Nougami_Neuro-1-600x337.jpg|'Arm Blades': Louis can protrude steel blades from his forearms for close-quarter combat. images-2.jpeg|'Propeller Boots': Louis can jump into the air and form blast canons beneath his boots for high-speed flight (250 - 700 mph, although, hitting his max mark will leave him very exhausted) or simple propelling. Since this ability makes use of his body's magical energy, there is a limit to how long he can use the ability. Currently, Louis can fly for up to eight hours without tire. Slide-16.jpg|'Specialty Vision': His eyes can be used as scopes and target trackers. They also have binocular-like vision, which makes way for long-distance attacking. They also have a night vision mode. Surgery Pets Louis is a trained surgeon, and experiments on live human beings as a hobby. He tortures them (as humans) to the point that their minds break away, leaving them open to programming. Normally, he programs them to utter only a single word - each which invigorate him. His surgeries leave his victims in extreme pain. They are also programmed to follow his every command, no matter how ridiculous it may be. Each of his pets have special abilities, and can be summoned into battle through Louis's teleportation device. 169160-bigthumbnail.jpg|'Bubbles': Bubbles is a human-scorpion hybrid. Her assigned word is "Puppies." Her surgical and genetic modifications allow her to make clones of her tail and stretch them far from her body to land a lethal poisonous sting on her targets. 090818-human-dog-sculpture-02.jpg|'Magenta:' Magenta is a human-dog. It can generate a litter of up to nine puppies a day, each which are vicious and packed with AIDs, Influenza and Rabies. 14_piccinini_the_long_awaited.jpg|'Huggy:' Huggy is a human-manitee. It can emit the most foul odors from its skin pores. This odor is toxic, and can cause extreme nausea, seizures, fatigue and eventually, death. Louis is immune to the poison. Like his other pets, its bloodstream contains a high concentration of diseases, only this time, it's that of herpes, HIV, chlamydia and clap. This is by far Louis's dirtiest pet. hc2_970x390.jpg|'Peppermint-Anne:' Peppermint-Anne is a human-centipede. She is made up of two human torsos and a fleshy/bony centipede tail. She can shoot streams of acid from her mouth and pincers. She is also very aggressive. Her bites are swift and full of diseases, as well. Anyone bitten by Peppermint-Anne will immediately contract herpes and HIV. References